cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
006 (Manga)
Chang Changku aka 006 and the Mole, is a former Chinese pig farmer who was converted into a cyborg by Black Ghost after being down on his luck. Among the cyborgs, he is known for his cooking abilities. Appearance 006 is a short and plump man with short black hair with a swirly spitcurl, a large nose and curly mustache, and unusual eyes that look like they are always closed in the shape of the number "3" (except when he's incredibly shocked or surprised). Initially, his height and weight were not settled on in his earlier appearances, where he appeared slightly taller at points and less rotund, though these factors would be exaggerated and emphasized more over time. When his eyes are open, the pupils wind up being shown to be in the "3" shape as well, although his earliest appearances depicted them as more average dot shapes. When not in uniform, Chang is often seen in a chef's outfit when on a job, or in robes. Personality 006 is generally relaxed when not in a serious crisis, and can be seen smoking a pipe. He has a distinctive voice and speech mannerisms. Among the cyborgs, he is closest to 007, running a restaurant together with him. Abilities and Equipment 006's body compresses his energy, like that of a thermus, allowing him to expel heat from his mouth in the form of flames; his body also makes him resistant to heat in general. The flames are hot enough to melt holes in the ground, allowing 006 and the other cyborgs to move through tunnels made by him. In battle, 006 often makes holes to hide from enemies and their attacks. 006 also uses his flames in his cooking and lighting his pipes. He is an excellent cook, even founding a successful Chinese restaurant in Japan, naming it "Chang Changku". History Chang was originally a pig farmer whose livestock escaped, and he was bombarded by taxes. Without any livestock, food, or money, he decided to hang himself with no reason to live. Before losing consciousness, Black Ghost agents shot the rope, saving Chang and bringing him into their headquarters to convert him into a cyborg. By the time 009 was completed and mobilized, the 00 Cyborgs fought back against Black Ghost and escaped. Chang appeared when his abilities were needed, usually his tunneling. After the battle against the Mythos Cyborgs, he founded his own restaurant before 004 came to recruit him back into battle, as Black Ghost was on the move. He was brainwashed along with 009, 3, 5, and 1 by Zattan, until the control was broken in an attempt to escape Black Ghost forces. With Black Ghost defeated, Chang employed GB to work in his restaurant while continuing to battle other outside forces (such as encountering people from an ill-gotten future). Gallery changkku.png|Chang and Ivan bignose.png gf.png|Magma Beam spilsh.png ddsdsdsd.png Notes * Early candidates for 006's name, as shown in "Cyborg 009 a la cult", included Chanchanko (which would be later put in kanji to become "Chang Changku"), Ten, Ramen, and Wantanmen. * His name is a pun off of a chanchanko, a type of vest. * While IshimoriPro officially uses "Chang Changku" as the romanization of his name, it is based upon the old Wade-Giles rendering of the Chinese alphabet. The more modern, Pinyin reading is Zhang Zhanghu, which is used in some international editions such as the Italian translation. * His age is never set in the manga, although the 1979 anime adaptation gives him a vague age range of "late 30s". Coupled with his leap-year birthday, this has presented complications for fans who try to pin down a birth year for him. Category:Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs